


Toppling Colonialism's Legacy One Theft at a Time

by VampirePaladin



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blood, Character(s) of Color, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair, Kissing, Minor Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: MJ loves the gifts her girlfriend gets her.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Michelle Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Red Team





	Toppling Colonialism's Legacy One Theft at a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



“Come on, MJ,” Peter said as they left the school together. “You have to tell me who your new boyfriend is. If you do, I’ll tell you about mine.” He’d been trying to figure out who MJ was dating for a week now. 

“One, I already know about you and Tony Stark. Two, who said I had a new boyfriend?” MJ was smiling showing that while she was gently poking at Peter’s assumptions, she wasn’t actually mad about it.

“Shh, not so loud,” Peter hushed her. “I don’t want the whole school to know.”

The two parted and went their own separate ways. Peter was heading out to do Spider-Man work while MJ took the subway to Empire State University.

In a café was a white-haired college student. She wore a black sleeveless top, red skirt, and short boots. In front of her were textbooks for an art history class that she was reading through and taking notes on. She looked up from her classwork and gave a smile that made her green eyes sparkle like jewels.

“How was school?” she asked MJ.

MJ sat down in the other chair and pulled out her own textbooks. “It was alright, Felicia.”

“Are you ready for tonight?”

“I am. I’ve always dreamed of being able to do what you can.” Having the ability and the skills to take back artifacts that had been stolen by colonial powers and placed in museums was something that MJ had always fantasized about, but Felicia could actually do it.

Felicia smiled. “We have a few hours. I want to get this done before we have to go out.”

* * *

The sun had set. They were in a hotel room. Through the window and across the street could be seen the front of the home of Edward Ellis, a collector of Aborigine artifacts, most he’d gotten through the black market.

MJ was set up with a pair of binoculars. She was just lookout. If the police came they’d have to go through the front entrance, as Felicia had made sure the others were jammed. It was MJ’s job to keep a lookout for them. There was also a police scanner sitting on the table next to her. Both herself and Felicia had burner phones and if MJ saw or heard anything she was to contact Felicia about it.

Sitting there, MJ watched. It was kind of boring. Nothing remotely worrying came over the radio and no police went into the building. Still she stayed there, not knowing if Felicia was in or out.

The door opened, slamming against the wall.

MJ got up and spun around. Felicia was wearing a black catsuit with white fur trim at the collar, gloves, and boots, there was a black mask covering her face, a bag was in her hand, and red blood mixed in with her white hair.

“Felicia!” MJ cried as she rushed to her side. She shut the door closed and helped Felicia into the bathroom. “What happened?”

“A little spider gave me some trouble,”

MJ tensed as she sat Felicia on the edge of the tub and started to clean the wound. “Is… he alright?”

“Is he alright,” Felicia echoed. 

“Sorry, it’s just he’s my friend.”

Felicia laughed a little then winced as MJ cleaned out the wound. “He’ll be fine.”

MJ was relieved, both that Peter wasn’t hurt and that Felicia’s injuries didn’t look as bad as she thought that they were going to be. It was a relatively small wound, it was just bleeding a lot. There were also some bruises forming on Felicia’s skin.

“I need you to take off your clothing,” MJ said.

“No dinner first?”

“Felicia,” MJ sighed.

Felicia laughed again as she took off her gloves and then reached up to pull down her zipper. She did so agonizingly slowly. She then pulled her torso out of her suit, leaving her naked from the waist up. “Is that enough or do you want me to go all the way?”

“That’s fine.” MJ focused on cleaning the blood off of Felicia, especially her hair. She made a point not to dwell too much on Felicia’s well-endowed chest. She used the faucet to help get the blood out until it was all down the drain and not on Felicia.

“My little nurse,” Felicia purred as she pulled MJ into her arms, pressing her bare chest against MJ, and placing a kiss on her lips. “I got the goods. My broker is already making arrangements for them to be transported back to their original owners.”

MJ was so happy that she felt like her chest could burst. This was one of the best presents anyone had ever given her, something no one else could have done for her. With a grin she kissed Felicia again.

“What do you want to do for the rest of the night?” Felicia asked.

“Well, there is a bed…”

Felicia grinned as she started to take off the rest of her catsuit.


End file.
